


Ghost Story

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short story triggered by the "Ghost Story" challenge at LJ - http://www.livejournal.com/community/hl_challenges</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

> RATING: Quite harmless, really, and for the faint-hearted; no swearing, no nothing
> 
> This can be, but does not have to be read as Highlander Fanfic. The Highlander universes and their characters do not belong to me. Davis/Panzer own those, as far as I know. No harm or infringement on anybody's rights intended, no money made.
> 
> Disclaimer  
> He's not mine, even the castle's not mine physically (and what a pity that is!), no harm, no money gotten out of this ...  
> \- and though it sounds like it, I'm NOT all negation. :-D

The old castle had always had its own voice. The swishing sound leaf-clad twigs of the big birch made when they were moving in the wind, brushing against the windows. The rattling of that loose stone in the outer wall of the tower. The croaking of timbers and wooden floors.  
She was used to all those sounds. Today, however,...

Today loneliness rendered all those well-known noises eerie and suggestive. Was there somone moving about the house, now that her father was gone? That slight noise, was that a footstep? If she opened the door, would she be faced with a tall, dark-haired stranger planning to steal from their food?

Or would she face a roomful of empty darkness laughing back at her?

Or worse than either, a... - she barely dared think the word. A ... ghost?

When she could not bear to keep still any longer, she rose and boldly went over. At the door, she hesitated, turned back and took a burning log from the fire-place. Again she approached the door. With a hearty grip on the handle, she opened it.  
Just like she had imagined, empty darkness WAS laughing back at her mercilessly. And yet... Was that footfall? Someone was walking away from her. She rushed forward, into the dark pantry...

Moonlight fell across a familiar face. And it was not her father.  
She gasped. This man was, indeed, a ghost. He was dead.

At last she managed to speak. "Connor?"


End file.
